Gareth, The Avatar of Mercy
by Blargmaster13
Summary: My Idea for an Idea a Champion that I created and wanted to see what people thought about my idea, If I people like the Champion design I might write an in-depth story explaining Gareth
1. Ability Summaries

Gareth: The Avatar of Mercy

Age: 29 Years Old

Appearance: Fairly Tall, Medium Build, Caucasian, Brown Shaved Hair.

Clothing: Gareth wears a full set of Leather armour with Steel Plates in Certain Areas (Torso, Lower Legs, Gauntlets and Pauldrons, all these plates are inscribed with Runes.

Weapons: Gareth carries around a fairly standard looking Long sword that is also inscribed with Runes similar to the ones on the Pieces of his Armour or Small Blasts of Energy

Attributes:

Primary: Mage

Secondary: Assassin

Abilities:

Passive, Unstable Magic: If Gareth falls below 50% of his Maximum Health he gains 25/55/80 AP additionally his spells have increased damage, longer Cooldowns, Higher Mana Costs

Q, Arcane Might: Gareth Launches a beam of energy that damages enemies hit by it, like all spells the exact statistics of Arcane Might depend on if Rune Armour is toggled on or off, If Rune Armour is toggled on Arcane Might has a Longer range, a Shorter Cooldown and Decreased Mana Cost, while if his Rune Armour is toggled Arcane Might has Increased Width, Increased Base Damage, Increased Mana Cost.

If Gareth is below 50% Health Arcane Might acquires Additional Effects, if Rune Armour is toggled off Arcane Might will push enemy champions and minions to the full range of Arcane Might, if the enemy unit is pushed into Terrain they are stunned. If Rune Armour is toggled on Arcane Might will Snares and Silences all Enemy units hit by it.

If Ascension is Active Arcane Might receives acquires Additional Effects, if Rune Armour is toggled off The Range, Width and Damage of Arcane Might increases dramatically, if he is also below 50% Health the Damage increases further and Snares, Blinds and Silences all enemies all hit. If Rune Armour is Toggled on Arcane Might can be used an Additional Two Times within a Set time, if he also below 50% It can still be cast and additional Two Times additionally the Range and Damage of the Beams are increased along with Snaring and Silencing any enemies hit.

W. Rune Armour: Gareth Creates Armour that limits the amount of power he can put into his spells while Rune Armour is toggled on Gareth Gains Armour and Magic Resistance but looses AP and Mana. If Rune Armour is toggled Gareth fires small balls of Energy from a distance but if Rune Armour is toggled on Gareth switches to using his Sword. While Rune armour is turned on half his AP, after being reduced, half of that is then converted into AD.

If Gareth is below 50% health the Armour, Magic Resistance and Attack Bonuses are doubled.

If Ascension is Active the Gareth Receives a Shield that when Taken down detonates dealing magic damage to Enemies, the Shield refreshes after a Few Seconds.

E, Arcane Leap: Gareth jumps from one location to another, dealing damage. If Rune Armour is toggled on Gareth leaps in a straight line dealing damage to enemy units that are in the path of his jump and when he reaches his destination swings his blade in an arc in front of him dealing Physical Damage to nearby Enemies, if Rune Armour is toggled off Gareth sets a point to where he will jump to, he will then jump to somewhere within a certain radius of the point dealing magic damage in an AoE where he lands.

When Gareth is below 50% Health Arcane Leaps acquires Additional Effects, if Rune Armour is toggled on Arcane Leap will deal additional damage and slows Enemy units hit by it. If Rune Armour is toggled on Arcane Leap have increased Range and Silences enemies in the AoE Radius

If Ascension is Active Arcane Leap Acquires Additional Effects, If Rune Armour is Toggled on and Ascension if Active Gareth can leap additional times, with a short Cooldown between jumps, if Gareth is also below 50% the Damage dealt by the leaps is increased it will also slow all Enemies that are hit by it. If Rune Armour is toggled off and Ascension is Active all enemies caught in the AoE are stunned along with Gareth, but for a Slightly Shorter Period.

Ultimate, Ascension: The Spirit inside of Gareth takes full Control of Gareth's Body, when Ascension is activated an AoE Explosion happens around Gareth dealing damage to all enemies hit by it, while Ascension is active Gareth's abilities receive additional effects when Ascension is toggled off another AoE explosions happens around Gareth dealing Damage based on how long he has been in Ascension form and Knocking Enemies Back.


	2. Lore

Lore:

Gareth was born on a small island village off the coast of Noxus; Originally the Noxian Government was willing to tolerate the village's existence but when they heard a rumour of a very powerful artifact located within the village. Within a few days a Sizable Force of Noxian Forces had been sent to recover the artifact and soon after that all the inhabitants of the island had either been killed or taken as slaves. Gareth belonged to the family that had sworn to protect the Artifact from falling into the hands of someone that will use the power improperly. The Noxian forces eventually made it to the temple where the Artefact was being held and to deny Noxious its prize Gareth's Father shattered the Artifact releasing the Two Spirits being held inside, Mercy and Rage.

Gareth was among those who were taken as slaves and was sold off to a low noble house. A few months later Gareth was sentenced to death after killing his Master's eldest son. Due to his crime Gareth was forced into the Fleshing, A Noxian Gladiatorial Event, Gareth would have died if The Spirit of Mercy that had chosen him as a host had not intervened and saved him killing Gareth's Opponent in the process. Instead of continuing to fight in the Fleshing he was saved by General Marcus Du Couteau who adopted Gareth into his household. During this time Gareth received training Swordplay and Magic, although not as skilled with a Blade or in the Art of Stealth as Katarina or Talon, between his own and Mercy's magical Ability he soon became one of the most powerful Mages' in Noxus.

When Cassiopeia started her work as a Seductress, General Du Couteau saw fit to assign a Guard to protect Cassiopeia, after much argument between the General and his Daughter, Gareth was assigned as her personal Bodyguard, since Gareth was extremely loyal to the General for saving his life and that he and Cassiopeia already had a very friendly Relationship. During this time Mercy started attempting to communicate to Gareth with little success as Mercy could only communicate by either having a direct link to his host, which he lacked, or by sending pulses of Energy to his host's mind which if not properly trained causes massive energy peaks.

These Peaks forced Gareth to violently expel the energy from his body, believing he was putting the Du Couteau household in danger so he gathered his possessions and set out for Ionia where he believed he could learn how to control his power. Although he encountered some resistance from Talon and Katarina about his departure he eventually did leave. After Several Months of Travelling he eventually made it to Ionia and started his training under The Enlightened One.

After Two years of Training Gareth had learned to repress his Powers and could know communicate with Mercy. His Training was Cut Short when Noxus invaded Ionia, during the invasion Gareth was a very active member of the Defence of the Northern provinces. And at the Great Stand of Placidium Gareth was right beside Irelia in pushing the Noxian's back. And when Ionia joined the League of Legends Gareth joined on as a Champion of the League.

_"Some see Mercy as a weakness, I will show them Mercy's Power"_ -Gareth


End file.
